The Angel of Darkness
by darkangelluvr112
Summary: Erika on her birthday she made wish at she thought would never come true. But on her trip to Paris for a important fashion shot, she tumbles into the year 1887 where she meets Erik. Erika loves Erik but Christine standing in the way. May become T
1. The Way to Paris Part 1

The Angel of Darkness

Chapter 1- The Way to Paris- Part 1

A/N: I would like to introducton you to my muses: Erik and Alucard

Erik: Hello ( he muttered as went back to his piano)

Alucard : Greetings

These muses are to have around for the humor and the romance of this story.

Erik : You are crazy

"But if I wasn't crazy than are would no Darkangel to write this story"

Alucard: Erik, shut up and finish playing your piano" ( he said as he lean back in the chair)

Erik jumped at Alucard with the lasso in hand " Hey.. boys quit it one for u are going to getting killed and I'm talking about you, Erik. "

Please enjoy!:)

* * *

_November 13, 2007, Maine _

_"This is the worst day of my life." I thought to myself. There is no way way couldn't getting any worse as I stared at the people standing around like stalkers, plus half of them I didn't even know. But I was wrong, it got worse as soon as they started singing._

_Ten mintues later..._

_How long does it to sing the "Happy Birthday Song"?...Oh! yes it takes twenty mintues because you have to sing two versions! This is going to be a long night.._

" Happy Birthday, Erika!" _singed the strangely happy people that surrounded me.  
I'm turning twenty- two years old and I feel like I'm turning six. I move lower down into my chair at a chance of hiding myself from this torture.  
_" Happy Birthday to you!" _Thank you for saying that for the tenth time, I think it is now stamped into my brain. I rub temples as the singing continues, but then comes my big finale once again_ " How old are you ? Are you 1,2,3,...!?" _I wait in never ending pain as they count to 22, but is the point of counting if you already know old I'm! Finally they got to 21, here I go:  
_"I'm 22 years old"_I said lazily hoping to make them stop. Oh! But they didn't, but they continue to torture me for the second time.  
_" Happy Birthday to you, Erika, you are 22 year old. May God bless, may God bless, Happy Birthday!" _They finish the song with horns and random babbling as jumped and danced as if I if I was elected president. I grab for my glass of champagne and gulped it down, as I watch my friend, Lucy, light the candles on my Phantom of the Opera themed cake. Well...at least, Lucy, got one thing right to brighten my day._  
" Blow out the candles and make a wish." _said Lucy. I stared at her for a moment and then blow out the candles.  
" I wished to meet Erik and stay with him forever" I thought to myself. I stood up and walked out to the deck of my beach house. The sea breeze sweep through my hair, as I looked up at the seagulls at flew above me. I soon hear soft footsteps_,_ but I dare not look knowing it was, Lucy.  
_" Erika, why are you out here, when you should be having a good time at your birthday party? I know you probably thought it was a little corny. But it was the best I could do on a Friday night. " _she said as she made her made beside me. I didn't say a word instead I sipped at my cchampagne. _" Also I 'm sorry about the Birthday Songs, but if you want blame someone, blame Bradson." _I laughed at that remark _" I will.." _I chuckled as finished my champage._  
" Well..here, its my birthday present to you. " _she handed me a small red box with a black ribbon tied around it.  
_" Its nothing much.. But," _Lucy announced as she watched me open it. I peered into the box only to see a gold ring band_. " I got because your love for the Phantom of the Opera. You said you always wanted a ring at was just like the one " Erik " had." _she smirked, as I took it out and tried it on, it fit perfectly. _

" Thank You, you're the greatest friend a person could ever have. " _I whispered as I hugged her. _

" Now are you going to enjoy your party or you going freeze ?" _she said as grabbed my hand in case I said no._

" I'm going to party !" _I shouted as walked back into the house to join the others._

* * *

_Meanwhile in the year 1887, Paris , France _

Erik sat at his organ composing his opera " Don Juan Triumphant" when a unusual warmth developed around him making him dorswy . He ignored it and continue to compose until it until become stronger. " What is come over me? " he said as put his hand on his head. No fever. " I must going mad... or maybe I'm getting old ?" he whispered as walked towards his room" I think that is a enough composing for today." He said to Ayesha whom was following him " Let's go to bed, my dear" Erik walked slowly towards his coffin and lowered himself in the coffin. He soon fell asleep, within his dreams he saw a woman with jet black hair smiling at what seem to be him. He reach out for her but she moved away into a crowd of people and he followed her . He soon hear music and the woman began dancing lively and wild around him.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

_It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature_

_It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey_

The music was forigen to his ears but he found it very intresting and begin to hum along as he watched the woman dance.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

She was beautiful as the light shined on her slightly pale skin and her slender body move in union to the music. Soon the music stopped playing and was followed by a song with various of intrustments he found it hard to listen. But he could hear someone called her name but it was to loud for him to understand what they had said, then everything went black.

A/N : The song used was " I Kissed A Girl " by Katy Perry. Please Review! :)

The orginal Phantom's Design will be discontiuened and replace with this.


	2. The Way to Paris Part 2

The Angel of Darkness

Chapter 2- The Way to Paris- Part 2

* * *

_Two days later... November, 15 2008_

_Earlier that morning.._

_6:15 am - _

" Hello?" I said drowsy into the phone.

" Yes, Erika, I just want to remind of your flight today at 9:15" said Mrs. De Fore (My boss)

" What flight?!" I almost shouted into the phone, as I jumped out the bed.I walked passed Deslter (whom was chewing on my slippers) as walked onto the deck. Deslter followed me and went down to the beach for his morning routine.

" The flight I told you about at the meeting ." said Mrs. De Fore calmly

"What meeting?!" I said trying to contain my anger, as I paced across the deck.

" The meeting, last week on Friday."

" I wasn't at the meeting, Mrs. De Fore. I was at the fashion shot in New York ,Mrs. De Fore." I said gritting my teeth.

" I am sorry but we can't cancel the flight, plus it is important you be there to show our new line. But your tickets will be at the airport on hold under my name."

" I will do my best, Mrs. De Fore " I said trying not to add a least bit of hate in my voice as I watched Deslter finishing up and coming back to the house.

" That my Erika, doing her best at her job" she said happily " that's why I picked you for the fashion show"

" Sometimes I wished you didn't" I muttered as she hung up the phone. I let Deslter back in house, who ran back in the kitchen to continue chewing on my slippers. Once back in the house, I marched back into my bedroom and began to pack.

_8 :00 am -_

" Erika, its time to go," shouted Lucy " you're going to be late !" Erika ran down the stair with her bags and her fashion portfolio dragging behind her. " You are a mess.." Lucy smirked as she watched Erika run out to the car.

" Well.. You're ..Useless " Erika said in between breaths as she stuffed her luggage in the car. " Now... let's go" she said rasped as she jumped into the car. Lucy followed her and drove off to the airport. The short drive to the airport seem to be hours to Erika.

Thanks for being there this morning.. but could you go any faster?" she said as she looked at the clock. It was 8:15, the flight at 9: 15 they would never make it at this point.

" Erika, just calm down, were almost there" Lucy said trying to comfort her friend .

"But.. Why does this kind of situation all was happen to me ?! " Erika rasped " Calling at the last minute. How is a wake call any better when your boss calls and said " Oh.. You have an 9:15 plane flight today. Good luck! " Erika crouched down into the seat " Sometimes I hate my job."

"Well... at least you have good pay!" Lucy smirked

" Yeah.. but I'm stressed out and frustrated all the time. This job is going to lead to my grave" Erika said as the car stopped. Erika jumped out and started grabbing at the bags in the back seat of the car.

" You could at least help me out !" shouted Erika as she stuffed her bags under her arms.

"Okay, Miss Grumpy" Lucy chuckled as she also grabbed the bags.

Erika and Lucy ran into the airport and unload Erika bags on to the search table. The guard, slowly checked all the bags and then search Erika and Lucy. As so as they got of the "search area", they ran to the ticket booth.

" I'm here for the 9:15 flight to Paris, France and I was told my ticket would be here on hold." Erika rasped

" Last Name ?"

" De Fore"

" Here are your tickets, have an good trip"

" Thank You "

Erika ran to door of the plane and gave the lady her ticket. Erika looked back Lucy" Well as this is where..I guess ..I say my goodbyes. Well.. Goodbye, Lucy." Erika said as she hugged Lucy " Make sure to take care of Deslter for me while I'm gone.

" I will make sure I do.. Now get going , Erika. Goodbye." said Lucy as she watched Erika get on the plane.

_Meanwhile...in the year 1887 Paris,France_

Two days after the dream of the mysterious woman, Erik spent hours without breaks (expect bathroom) trying to find out who the mysterious woman was. At first, he only thought of it as an dream, but something became over him to investigate the situation. Erik locked himself away in his drawing room, where he sketched pictures of the woman in the dream. He examine the sketched to try to find any clue of this woman belonging to his past , but are was no match. He remembered the music at was played in the dream which the woman a\was dance along to. He tried his best to reconstruct it,but found it quite hard to construct with an organ and a violin he hummed the tune instead. He tutored Christine has he always done but the woman seem to take over his mind. He would sometime find himself dreaming or humming the song during Christine's lessons. Christine was not appealed by this behavior and would run into her room locking into. But Erik, who normal would beg for the Christine's forgiveness , but this time he also turned his back and locked himself in his room. Erik didn't realise much how much of an annoyance Christine could be until those two days. Erik went back to his work " I find find who you are, Mysterious woman " Erik whispered to himself as composed a new part to his _Don Juan Triumphant._

_Back to the plane..._

I was seated in first class to my amazement " Mrs. De Fore must of feel sorry for me because she would had paid the least amount of money to got me on a plane." I looked at her ticket because it feel an little heavier than most ticket envelopes. I opened it only to find a letter. " She sent someone over here to put this in here." I muttered as I opened it. It contain a credit card, a pair car keys and letter written in Mrs. De Fore's messy cursive. I began to read the letter :

_Dear, Erika_

_I'm sorry for your inconvenience and a last minute flight which I neglected to tell you about.  
I wish at you have a great time in Paris and at you make this fashion an success.  
Erika, you know I sometime not very good at understanding the situation of my employees at I put them thorough but I would let to make it up to you.  
Here is the keys to an new Mustang already booked in Paris and my credit card to help you enjoy your trip to Paris. _

_With fashion and love,_

_  
Mrs. De Fore _

_P.S That credit card has 10,000 on it, so consider it as a raise. Have fun!_

_" I final made my boss feel sorry for me "_ I said to myself as I did an little victory dance in my mind._ " This will have to go in the book for the outrageous event at has happen to me." This is going to be a trip of a lifetime and I'm going to be in the middle of it. Paris, here I comes._I said to myself as I put my Ipod on and relaxed in the seat. " Just wonderful" I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_A/N : Please review!_

_Darkangel( me): I have writer's block. I'm bored out of my mind , and staring at four wall is not enough_

_Erik (aside): She is crazy_

_Darkangel: I heard that! ( I jumped on Erik, making him fall to the ground) " Now that I got you..._

_Erik: Help me!_

_Alucard: She crazier than me ( as he watched Erik being hugged and kissed by Darkangel as he drank his blood.)_

_Darkangel: You're next, Alucard. ( Alucard choked on his blood as I tackled him)_


	3. Parisian Fashion

Angel of Darkangel

Chapter 3 - Parisian Fashion

A/N: I don't know how to write or speak french , so bear with me. I thought of a wonderful idea I said Erika can speak french and leave it in English. So, reader when Erika is speaking to the people in France, she is speaking in French.

Erik : You are an genius (trying contain his laughter)

I pouted at him and then turned towards the computer.

Alucard: Darkangel, just ignore him. He is just a arrogant man. ( He saying smoothly and hugs me)

Erik: Who are you calling arrogant?!

Alucard: You..

I jolt from the trace and watch as the fight began take place" Alucard,don't kill Erik. I need him for the next chapters."

Please enjoy;) and Review and Sorry for being so late

* * *

_About 36 hours and 5 stops in different planes..._

" I was finally here, after 36 hours of flying and changing to 5 different planes. I was here in Paris, France, the capital of fashion." I thought to myself as I walked from the plane, heading for the entrance of the airport. But on my way into the airport, I saw a man dressed in a black suit holding my name on a poster board. " Well that a great way to advertise my name" I muttered to myself as I began to walked toward the man.

" Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Steel " he said as he began to open the car door

" Bonsoir, Monsieur" I said as stepped into the car " Who sent you?"

" Madame De Fore" he said as he sat in his seat " She said at I'm to show you to a five star hotel. I decided to take to the _Ange de le Rose Rouge _next to the old Opera Popularie, it is the finest in Paris.

" Why is called that?" I said as I helped myself to the fruit in the limo

" Because of the the legend of the Opera Ghost. A woman by the name of Christine De Chagey put in the money to build the hotel. After the hotel was finished, a plate was put in the front of the hotel, in honor of a unknown person named Erik, who had died an year before the hotel was finished. Madame Christine never talked about the unknown man Erik she honored the hotel to."

" The Phantom of the Opera was real, I knew it! " I said to myself as we stopped in front of the grand hotel. I as I got of the car a man began to carry my bags in. I followed him to the front desk as I looked a upon the interior. It was amazing, the ceiling was a detailed painting of the Angel of Music and the walls were painted gold and maroon red including everything else.

" Bonsier, Mademoiselle"

Hello...Bonsier, Monsieur" I said as I came from out of my trance.

" Are you Mlle. Erika Steel?" he asked

" Yes? But how did you..." I asked confused

" Madame De Fore said a jet black hair, slightly pale woman would arrive in a limo. Also to make sure she is Mlle. Steel asked if she is, she will be slightly confused." He said with an smile

" Very funny, Monsieur...Harvard" I said as I looked at his name tag.

" Well, Mlle. Steel, you will be staying in the penthouse, your rental car is in the private garage. Also you will have an wake call at 7:00 tomorrow. Have a good time here." he said as handed me the keys and motion me to the elevator. I followed to man with my bag into the elevator. We landed on my floor after 13 stories. I followed the man into my room, number 220, " Man, I have a habit of following people." I muttered to myself as he sat my bags on the floor.

" Excuse me, but may I require your name?" I asked as he about to walk out the door

"Charles" he said as looked back with an smirk and then began to leave once again.

" Wait!.. Here is a tip for your trouble" as I handed him a ten dollar bill " Sorry, I don't have francs"

" It is quite okay, Mlle. Also Mlle. Steel , Madame Marie will come in for your wake up call and thank you." he left me in the black, red and gold. The room reminded me of the fantasy I made when I first read the Phantom of the Opera. I ran over to the bed and jumped on to it. " This is true going to be a interesting trip." I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

7:00 am the next morning...

" Bonjour, Mlle. Steel" said a woman's voice as whom ever was shaking me." Time for you to get ready for your fashion today at 9:45" I shrugged her her from my shoulders and buried my head in the pillow. I then heard the sound of retreating footsteps and the door creak. I went back to sleep and then there was cold rush of water a upon my back. I jumped out of the bed as if it was on fire and glared across the other side of bed only to see the woman. She was a medium, somewhat stout brunette and about in her mid- thirties with a red and gold apron on.

" Bonjour. Mlle. Steel"

" Why the heck did you do that?! " I asked as I stormed off into the bathroom.

"To wake you up for your fashion shot at 9:45" she said calmly

" I didn't expect "that" kind of wake up call" I shouted from the bathroom as I began run a shower.

Well, I have your breakfast on the table and your clothes put in their proper drawers."

" Merci, Madame, at is all. You may leave, I will leave an tip for you in the room. Goodbye."

I came out of the shower about 15 minutes after she left and began to dry my hair. I then put my robe on and headed toward the kitchen, where an plate of cherry crepes, bowl of fruit, and cup of tea sat on a tray. I sat down and ate my food as I enjoy the view outside. I finish my food and washed the dishes, whom I put back on the table with an note and tip for Madame Marie. I went into my room where I began to put my clothes on, I somewhat had trouble because I had to looked every single drawer compare to my "closet and drawers"back at home. Finally, picked out a pair of black dress pants, a ruffled blouse and a pair of white and black Gucci heels. I put on my sunglasses and grabbed my purse, my portfolio, the dresses and keys. I got downstairs to the lobby and walked up to the front desk

" Bonjour, Mlle. Steel. Aren't we looking like an angel today" he said with an smirk

" Merci" I said blushing a bit " But, where is the private garage ?"

" It's the first garage you well see, as you walk down the street. You meet a man named Mr. Devon and he will show you to your car."

"Merci" I said as I walked quick towards the doors.

" You are welcome, Mlle. Steel" I hear Mr. Harvard say faintly

I head towards the garage, where I see and quite muscular man standing at the door. I walk towards him and he offers me his hand. I heisted for a second before taking it.

" You must be , Mlle. Steel" he said proudly

" Yes, I told to come here to get my car" I said smoothly hiding the hesitation in my voice

" Yes, the red and black Mustang. Follow me." he said as motioned me to the car sitting in the middle of the line of cars. It was beautiful, its was blood red with one bold black racing stripe. Padded leather seat, tinted windows and red and black interior.

" Merci " I said as I started the car. I waved at Mr. Devon as I came out of the garage and turned left. I drove to the Paris Fashion Shot, which was 15 minutes from the hotel. I arrived about an hour early, so I look for Daemon's Rose, our fashion line. I found it in the corner of the tent, it seem so rejected. I went over to our models, whom seem also rejected.

" Bonjour, Mademoiselles" I said happily as I hung the clothes up " I need everyone to tell me your name and I also need to see you in the make-up station." I motion them to start saying their names and then after motion they to the make- up station of a cheap mirror, an hand me down table and stool. " We will show them who deserves to be judged and who doesn't " I said to myself as looked at everyone else's station at were normal compare to ours. The girls : Adrienne, Alexandrie, Cecile, Nicole and Virginie- surrounded me at the make- up station. I did each one of their make- up to contrast to each outfit and their hair was done within the Angel of Darkness look. I put on their outfits, which fit them all perfect. By the show was about start, my girls looked like divas and I was tired as if I didn't sleep for two days. The show started at 10:35 and I sat in the front with some of the most famous French designers such as : Chanel, Christian Dior, and Jean- Paul Gaultier. I sat in between the group of people who was association with Ralph Lauren and Marc Jacobs. I watch the lines of the new fashion designers, some were a shock and other where the new brings back the old. I sat nervously in my seat as I overheard the designer groups talk. I then walked behind stage and waiting until the designer before me finished to go up there. She finishes and comes out with the mike " Break a leg" she whispers with a smirk. I simile and then walk out on stage.

" Bonjour or should I say Bonsoir" I say into the mike as I walk out to the middle of the stage. They laughed and then I continued " I will be subbing for the designer of this design. I wouldn't be here if I had been co- designer for design." They laughed again. " And with that I would introduce Daemon's Rose's Angel of Darkness" I said as I backed away from the stage so at the models could come thorough. I watched as success brushed pass me and was being showed to thousand of famous people who could win us, millions. Cameras flashed, people clapped and a encore rose from the crowd. I began to cry tears of joy as my models came and I said my "Thank you" and joined them in your corner at was now filled with people, designers and cameras. Our station was also covered in flowers and I cried in front of them. My models hugged me and designers began to give me their cards. The phone rang, I picked it up, it was Madame De Fore.

" Bonjour, Erika" she said happily

" Bonjour, we made it ! I think we made millions!" I said excited over the phone.

" Really, that good news, and thank you for going"

" You are Welcome, Madame De Fore" I said as I hung up the phone. I joined my models who were waiting for me to go to the party. We went, had drinks, danced and talked. I drove back to the hotel and Mr. Devon took my car. I said goodnight to Mr. Harvard and headed to bed. I jumped on to the bed not even caring about the sheets." Dreams can come true and I have made the greatest" I said as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I don't own the famous people or the Phantom of the Opera

Darkangel : AWW...She made it !

Erik: Why are you cheering for your characters. What happen to me?

Darkangel: Because I can and you will come in the next chapter.

Erik: Yes! ( he begins to dance )

Alucard : Erik, are you dancing again because you can't dance. This 2008 not 1887

Erik: I can dance.. I'm just a little rusty

Darkangel: Don't you start it, Alucard ! Reminder, the wall is up. Also, during the story I put a wall to stop their fighting but the only thing is it is not soundproof. Heehaws!

Alucard: What, I wasn't going to do anything.

Please Review. Chapter 4 will be Erika and Erik and it will be very soon but not as late as this. ;)


	4. Faust and the Mirror

* * *

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 4 - Erik's Ring

A/n: I am so sorry. I was sick as a dog with the stomach flu or food poisoning. I forget. But at is no excuse.

Erik: You.. still could of did some of the story.

Darkangel: Oh you're so funny, Erik. What you wanted me to throw up all over the keyboard and keep them waiting for another week until I got another one.

Alucard : She is right, you know.

Erik : Sorry,Darkangel

Darkangel: You're forgive, as along as you don't get sick on me.

Sorry but please enjoy. I sorry if there are proof reading or spelling problems. I'm still a little weak from the illness.

* * *

Two days later...

Things were going great, the designs were sky rocketing and the business was booming according to Madame De Fore back in Maine. I was sort of homesick but I decide this was a once and only chance to be in Paris, France. I thought as I looked at the sky and as I drunk my tea. The last two days were chaos but Mr. Harvard the kind man he was gave me a day off from my constant sitting in my room answering calls. Yesterday, as I was in my room waiting for calls from designers, when someone knocked at door.

" Come in" I said lazily as I walked towards the drawing room. The door opened and Mr. Harvard with a company of an woman came into the room.

" Good Evening, Mlle. Steel, why aren't you looking dreadful " He said with concern.

" Well.. at what happens when you bump up to the top of designer's need- to - call list" I said with an chuckle.

" Oh, well I have came with a solution to your problem" He said walking over to me.

" Did you bring coffee? I ran out of coffee" I said with a little of excitement

" No, I brought you a sectary, take your calls during the day" he said as he direct towards the young Blondie standing the door. She looked as happy as a June bug and I smirked" You are going to a insane person by the time you finish answering one phone call "

" Thank you, but I wasn't inform of any field trips" I said smirking

" I thought of it as a surprise from me to you " he said happily

" For what?" I said blushing

" Being my customer" he said smiling

" Are you hitting on me ,Mr. Harvard"

" Maybe, but you may call me, Marc" He said as he kissed my hand

" Okay, Marc" I said blushing as I pulled my hand back " So what are we going to today ?"

" We going to take a tour of Paris" he said as look at me, eying me down " But we can't in PJ's now can we"

" No, I'll go get ready. You make yourself comfortable, also at phone will be ringing any minute" I said as I headed towards the bathroom. I heard the phone and a running of feet and rasped " Hello, this Mlle. Steel's sectary speaking" I laughed to myself. I took an shower and then put on an a pair of black skinny jeans, an black and red blouse with custom made trench coat with a pair of black knee high boots . I walked out drawing room and found Mr. Harvard sitting on the sofa. I walked over to him and hugged him from the back. He nearly jumped off the sofa

" Mlle. Steel, you scare me." He said as looked at me " You like a angel but a little.."

" Evil, well at is the reason the reason they call me Dark Angel" I said with a smirk as grabbed his arm " Now, let's go."

We took my car and drove throughout the city. Marc showed me some of Paris's landmarks and museums. We headed into stores where we tasted wine, cheese and sweets. I got brought some of the things we tried , to share with Lucy when I got back. Marc took me to the Eiffel Tower at the end of the tour. We got to the top of the tower and looked down at the city as it began to lit up .

" It is so beauiful" I said looked back at Marc , who was looking down at the people below

" Yes..it is " he said as he smiled at me " Even when you looked at for the 10th time, but it seem to become more beautiful every time you look at it."

" Well.. Thank you for the tour." I said as I looked back at the city

" You're welcome." he said " Well.. I better get you back to the hotel"

"What?! Are you my mother? I said confused and then smirked " The night is still young!"

" Well.. what do you have in mind?" he said confused

" Does Paris have any clubs ?" I said with a evil smirk

* * *

Back to today...

That night was the bomb and I meant it. Marc and I had the greatness time at the De Blue. Today or tonight,I was to go to the Opera house to see Faust, one of my favorites. I had seen it in other opera house but this was the Opera house were the famous Phantom of the Opera, breathe and lived in. I had luckily got reservation for Box five, the box supposedly still haunt by the Opera ghost. The show was at 8:00, so I decide to pack my bags to past by time. I had plan for this event and had made a dress for the event. It was one of my personal design at I had never shown to Madame De Fore It was a silk black and red dress. the dress was a v-cut and was a dark red lined with black lace. The front of the was cut and the black silk replace the cut fabric. The back was a low cut back with a bow at the end of the cut. It was black but at the end was the red was bleeding from black creating the train. I wore a pair of black gloves and a red and black shawl. I looked like a true Angel of Darkness. It was now 6:30pm, so I began to dress. My date for this event was the one and only Mr. Marc Harvard. I had finish put on the dress, when the doorbell began to rang.

" Come in" I shouted from the bedroom " I'm almost ready" I sprayed a little perfume on my neck and then walked out with my luggage behind me. I looked at Marc and couldn't help to laugh, his mouth was ajar and he was staring as if I had wings. " I like it ?" I said as I turned around to let him get a better view.

" Like it?! I love it ! " he said excitedly as he took my arm in his and began to walk towards the door. " You are a true Angel of Darkness. You will be the hit of party at the Opera because of your collection. You are talked about nowadays and you will see many of the people there whom talk about you." He said as we got outside and headed towards the limo parked out front.

" We can take my car, you know." I said before we got. I gave my bags to the man to put in the trunk.

" Erika, I sent the car back to the rental company, so you can not only have a wonderful time at the Opera. But to also have something to remember before you leave."

" Aww...that's sweet of you" I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek. I blushed as I pulled back. " Thank You...for everything,it was great"

" Now, let's go before we are late" he said he put me into the car.

We sat next to each other and stared out the window. My eyes bugged when I saw the Opera house, it was more gorgeous than I thought it was going to be. " Nice job Garnier and Erik , you did a wonderful job." I said to myself we stopped in front of parade of people and cameras. I was blind as I got out of the car and bombarded with questions After we got thought the crowd we gave the man our tickets and headed to Box Five. Then we got into the box, the show began because the opera waits for no one,expect the queen. The show was wonderful and the leading woman was superber. I laid my head on Marc's shoulder as he stroked my hair. I didn't pay not mind to him,as I was absorbed in the opera to notice.The opera ended and I began to clap but everyone looked at me as if I was insane. Marc soon stood and clapped and then another began to clap, until the whole opera house clapped. We walked out to the limo but we didn't leave just yet.

" That was wonderful" I said as I leaned on Marc's arm as I hugged it. "Thank you again"

" You are very welcome" he said kissing me on the cheek" I really should be thanking you"

" Why?" I said as was blushing from the second kiss on my cheek

" Because you were the one that got me out that boring hotel" he said with a chuckle on my forehead

" It is not.. that bored. I mean you got..hm-mm. I guess your right " I said as I looked at Marc's lips. Marc bean down a bit and I leaned up a bit and he lightly kissed me on the lips

" I should really get you to the airport" he said as he broke away " your flight is at 5 :00 am

" But it only 1:00 am and it only at a hour to get the airport" I smirked " So what is the rush?"

" I don't want to fall in love for I will be heartbroken"

" Aww..you can always go back to the hotel I want to see something before leave" I said as I began to get out of the car and he followed.

" Okay , but I will walk back" he said as if he had read my mind. " It is only to blocks away" he said as he began walked " Goodbye, Mlle Erika Steel"

" Goodbye, Mr. Marc Harvard" I said as I headed up the Opera house 's stairs.

" Good Evening, Mlle. " said the guard

"Good Morning, Mr, " I smiled " I left my purse I was wondering if I could get my purse, I left it in the box"

"Of course, Mlle." he said letting me pass.

" Merci" I said as I walked pass him. I walked down the stairs towards the seats and then as the guard I jumped on to the stage and walked down the hallway of the dancers and choir girls. I found the leading woman 's room and it was deserted. I walked in the room and look around. It was a simple make - up station but just over decorated. As I got close the mirror my finger began to burn. I looked at my finger only to find the ring Lucy gave me was shining. Soon the mirror began glow and music flowed into the room. I looked a upon a rather tall man with a white poet shirt and a pair black dress pants. I recognized the piece it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I walked toward the man reached out to him. But I soon found the floor had be pulled from under my feet and I fell into the mirror. I hit a rock surface and then heard a thunder of bags falling around me. I felt dizzy and then everything went black.

A/N: I decide to have Erik and Erika meet in Chapter 5

Also if you want to know how her bags ended up with her. It was Alucard, I put him in the story unknowing until now. He was the limo driver in the beginning and at the opera. You will soon see why.

Alucard: I can't stand you

Erik: Driver, can you drive us the Opera house? ( he says as laugh)

Alucard: Well..you are barely in the chapter. Man in the mirror ..Wow!

Erik grunts and then turns back to him piano

Alucard: Play me a song, lover boy ( laughing)

Darkangel: Stop you are giving me headache. Oh yeah sorry for the red and black theme thing. I'm a fan of black and red and at what I sometimes wear on a regular basis.

A/n: The dress when I said the red was bleeding from the black think of the Corspe Bride dress, the blue bleeding from white. Also her outfit for the tour was to be a little like the outfit the girl in the "The devil wears Prada"

Please Review! ;)


	5. It's the woman!

* * *

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 5- The Worlds Collide

A/N: I'm back from the world of the God of War. I got PSP slim and that thing is addicting

Sorry for being late, my fault.

Erik: You suck

Well you were playing it too.

Erik: Point taken

Alucard: You guys are weird...Why wouldn't you die ( Alucard on the couch playing the PSP)

Erik and Erika ( "When your evil"plays)

* * *

Erik's POV

Thump!..Boom...boom..boom..and boom. I jumped from my bench, nearly knocking it into the wall. " What in the hell was that?" I thought as I walked out to the lake " I hope it wasn't one of the traps, that would a mess" I walked along the shore of the lake only to see a limp form of a woman. I ran over the woman and put my two fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse and she was breathing normally."But how in the hell did she get down here, she couldn't had got across the lake. For she or her dress was wet and the boat was not moved." I thought as I picked her up from the ground carrying her towards the door of my house. I laid her down on the couch and then headed back out the lake to retrieve her bags " Her bags?... What was she planning?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her a upon my return. She looked familiar but I paid no attention to it, instead I went into the kitchen where I prepared tea and sweets for when she woke. I walked back out into the room with the tea and sat it on the table beside couch. I sipped on my tea as I studied her, she was slightly pale and had jet black hair which was pulled back in an bun with an few strays falling on her face. She was slender and was at least twenty years old. I recognized her and my eyes bugged, she was the woman from the dream. I went into the drawing were pictures of this woman hung and I came back into the room to compare. It was her! I put the picture down and sat in the chair and stare at her as she slept, she was so peaceful compared to Christine's nonstop thrashing. I sat and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Erika's POV

I slowly awoke from my slumber and found myself on an couch in front of a fireplace. I head hurt like if someone took a iron pipe to it. I put my hand up to my head and looked around it was a somewhat of a house and an underground cave put together making it unique. This was the Phantom of the Opera's house. My mouth was left ajar for I couldn't believe it.

"I see you you are taking quite a fonding to my house, yes?" whispered a voice in my ear. I turned sharply to see who it was, but I saw no one. "It is Erik" I thought with a smirk.

" Yes.. I'm taking an fonding to your home it is quite beautiful" I said with an smirk as I began to get up and walked around the house. I knew Erik wasn't far, so I decided to toy with his pride and joy. I sat at the piano and began to play.

"I am taking a fonding to this organ, it is SO beautiful " I said as played the " Piano Duet" from the Corpse Bride. I heard a movement of feet and then nothing. I felt his presence behind me as I continued to play.

" I wish for you to stop touching my organ" he said with a snarl. I turned a saw Erik hovering over me. He was tall, slender and quite muscular as stared at his open chest, I thought I was going to faint

" I'm sorry, Mr. Grumpy, I just love music" I said as I smiled with one of my most innocent smile. His glare soften from the previous fire glaze to their normal amber. He rose from his hovering and stood in front of me, staring at me with confused look.

" I'm sorry Mlle., I'm just a little protective of my possessions "

" You are forgive" I said as I passed by him and sat back on the couch. I saw the tea on the table and reached for it. It was still warm as I began to drank, I stared at Erik as he walked towards me. He sat beside me but keep a far distance from me.

" Mlle.." He began

" Steel"

"Mlle. Steel, Do you know how you got down here?" he asked

" No, I was in a dressing room, then my ring began to glow and I saw you in the mirror and now I'm here. " I said as sipped on my tea. I looked back at Erik whom was thinking very hard about what I just said. " I think I was pulled into this time period by this ring." I showed him my hand which the ring was wore. Erik looked at very confused and then the fire in his eye returned.

" But that is MY RING?!" He shouted " That is the ring I gave to Christine! Why do you have it?! You thief!

"I'm not a thief, Erik!" I shouted back and then I covered my mouth. " I didn't mean that..." I said as he began to walked towards me.

" How do you know my name?"

" Lucky Guess?" I said with a shy smile as I backed away into the couch. Erik hovered over him and just as he was about to grab his Punjab, I began tickling him. He let a laugh as he retreated to the couch. I stopped as grabbed the lasso and ran for it.

* * *

Erik's POV

"That little rogue" I thought to myself as I sped towards her. I couldn't help to notice her slender back and her long black flowing across it. She ran to the door of the drawing room and ran in and locked it. I ran to the door and began to banged on it. " Let me in or I will have to force myself in."

" No" I heard her shouted from inside. I growled. I began to bang on the door until I hear the noise of papers falling.

* * *

Erika's POV

I around around the room as Erik banged on the door .I looked at the many pictures and compositions in the room, when notice something. The pictures were of me! I gasped as looked through the pictures .I then heard the door swing open and I saw Erik, I glared at him as I grabbed a handful of the pictures. " What the hell are this ?"

" Drawing of.."

"ME!" I shouted as I waved them in his face. He pushed them away and continued to back up.

"I can explain..." he said as he began to straight back up " I had a ..."

"Yes?!" I said as I fingered the lasso. I'm starting to get like Erik. I smirk as I watched him look at me as I loosen the lasso

"I had a.. What are you doing" he snarl " Don't think I can't get out of my own lasso."

"I'm not go to hurt you." I whispered with a smirk. " I just want you closer." I wrap the lasso around Erik. " Now you may continue." I said as pulled him down on to the couch.

" You see.. I had a dream of you. You were dancing and then you were called but someone, but I didn't catch your name. So I drew, wrote and even compose everything I saw or hear." he said calmly as he pulled himself out of the rope.

"Oh.. I'm Sorry. So I can stay down here, right ? I have no where to go..." I said but I saw a smirk grow on Erik's lips " Don't you dare !" but it was to late I was being tickled from everywhere. He stopped and I caught my breath. "So are we friends,now ?"

" Yes..in a way." he gasped " I just have to trust you"

" You can trust me, pinky promise" I said as put out my pinky finger. Erik put his finger out but was a little nervous.

" Pinky Promise." I said as I took his and mines and joined them to together.

" Well.. Where I'm going to sleep?" I said as I took a bit of a cookie.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!

Erik: You made me a teddy bear. how could you

Well...you are a teddy bear inside, you just mean b/c you don't want people to know you are weak. You love me, don't you?

Erik: Of course I do

Alucard: I beat the game. I love love this game there is so much blood.

Well until next time Chapter 6 Moving In

Also Erik has 3/4 of his face covered

Please review, I don't care who you are... send a review


	6. Moving In and Goodnights

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 6- Moving In

A/N: I would like to thank the reviewers of the last five chapters.. Thank you. Also Erik and Alucard would to said something to each one of you.

**Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy- **

_From Darkangel: As my first reviewer I thank thee_

_Erik: You made me teddy bear, tooo! I'm not a teddy bear_

_Alucard: You are not teddy bear , you are a puppy dog_

**Agnes1014- **

_From Darkangel : Thank for the help and the tips_

**MetalMyersJason- **

_From All of us: Thanks for the help._

_Alucard: I love your story, Midnight Memories,It inspires me to fight with Erik._

**Whitebubble-**

_From Erik and Alucard: We are here for humor, glad you enjoy it._

_From Darkangel: Thanks for the wonderful pointers on my story_

**Fellow Twighter-**

_Thanks for the review, I hope you love our teddy bear, Erik_

_Erik: I'm not a teddy bear_

_Darkangel: I love you if you give me an bear hug_

Well.. get to the story.

* * *

Erik's POV

" I would to know where you are from before I offer you stay in my house." I said as I watched her finish her cookie.

" Well..it is a long story" she began as she looked me in the eyes.

" We have all night." I said as I sat next to her, nibbling on a cookie I pick up. She started talking and my mind began to form a puddle as I tried to figure out what in the world I had just heard.

" Now, you are for the year 2006, about 115 years from now?"

She nodded " And you where brought here by a ring in question ,which is mines but your in 2006. Yes?"

"Yes" she said lazily.

"Well.. Now at you explained how the world you got down here. I will offer you a room." I said as I stood and then offered my hand to her. She took it and followed me towards the Louis Philllpe Room.

* * *

Erika's POV

I followed Erik as he showed me to the Louis - Phillipe Room at the center of the house two doors down from a door at was bolted locked

" This is where you will be staying, Erika. " he said as he motioned me to the room .I slowly stepped in inside, it was more beautiful than the "Cave". The room seem to be fitted for a queen and it surprised me at an room could be made so beautiful by a man. "How did you.." I didn't even finish the question for I knew the answer. " I'm a man of many talents and of the impossible" I imagine him saying as watched him walk into the room with my bags.

"I couldn't stay in here.. it too kind of you" I said as I ran a hand over the beautifully hand carvered dresser

" I would be honor if you did, Mrs. Steel" said Erik as headed towards the door " If you needed anything just call"

" Wait.. Where your bathroom?" I asked blushing

* * *

" The second door in your room" I said smirking as I watched her run towards the door. I walked away towards the organ and sat at the bench with my head in my hand. Ayesha walked over to me and began to rub her head against my leg.

" That is one interesting woman, yes?"

Ayesha purred, then jumped on my lap and I petted her until she fell asleep. Erika walked into room eyeing me and the sleeping cat. " You really know how to put a cat asleep " she said as walked over toward me " So what her name? "

"Ayseha .. but how did you know it was a girl ?"

" From the look she gave me when I came in the room" she smirked eyeing down at the cat which was now awake. " Don't mean any harm to your master , Ayesha."

The cat stared at Erika and then jumped from my lap and began to rub her head against Erika's leg.

" She seem to take a liking to you." I said as watched Erika pick Ayesha up . " She usually let no one touch her expect me, not even Christine..."

" Where is Christine, anyway ?" Erika said letting Ayesha back on to the floor

" Upstairs" I said as I down at the floor as I pointed my finger up towards the Opera house

" Oh...I'm sorry. I shouldn't had asked, I will be heading to bed. Goodnight" she whispered and then gave me a kiss on my masked cheek. Before I could said anything she was already in her room. I walked over to her room about 10 minutes later to see if she was sleep. But I hear a beautiful voice singing from inside of the room.

_Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
An endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower,  
And you its only seed_

I peeked in the room to see Erika singing as she began to change her clothes. I looked away before her dress dropped to the floor.

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
__That never learns to dance  
It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
That never takes a chance  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul, afraid of dyin',  
That never learns to live_

I listen as she continued and I hear a bag being opened and clothes putting on. I looked back to see Erika in a pair of trousers and a something at looked like a undershirt.

When the night has been too lonely,  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love,  
In the spring becomes the rose

She finished the song as she settled into the bed. I stared at her as the light from the candle illumated her pale skin. I slowly walked into the room as I saw that she was sleep. I walked to the edge of her bed and bent down to give her a kiss on the hand, I lightly brushed it. She stirred and I backed away and then gave her a kiss over the forehead. " I heard you sing tonight, it was beautiful, my dear angel of darkness." I said into her forehead as I kissed it. I blew out the candle and walked out of the room, heading to mine own.

* * *

Erika's POV

I tried to stay still as Erik was talking, I contain myself to not jumped up and capture his lips in mines as I always dreamed. His cool lips feel plesant against mine forehead. I felt empty as he left my room. I went back to sleep and waited for the next morning. But I couldn't wait, I opened my eyes only to meet a pitch black room. I felt my way over the table were the candle sat and lit it. I walked out to the main room were I found Erik laying on the organ. He was sleep but I carefully walked over to him. As I walked over I picked up a blanket at I found laying on the couch and put it on his shoulders. I gave him a kiss on his masked forehead. " Sweet dreams, Mon Ange" I said against his mask and I walked back to my room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: This a innocent chapter Erik and Erika are not a couple yet, we have Chirstine to deal with.

Did you know if you listen to the same song over and over again you can make yourself insane. Well, I put a boom box in a paid on ebay, untested, indestructible box and played for Erik. I keep it on the song Angel of Darkness for two hours. The result :

Erik did finally break the box after:

Forty- two kicks

six punches

100 hits with a bat

3 buckets of water

a grenade

a grave

and an volcano

This really don't happen but its funny

Until next time ..Chapter 7 Christine!!

Please Review...I don't care who you are.. REVIEW! click on the submit review button and say something about the story. Please!! We're lonely without your comments but no flames.


	7. Christine and Vampires Visit

The Angel of Darkness

Chapter 7 Christine and Vampires Visit

* * *

I'm sorry for being so late, I was on an trip with my friends and all I could do was reviews.

Alucard: Your friends are dumb

Hey they are just an little out of the box

Erik: will never go on an trip with you again. Never!

Oh Whatever

Please enjoy !

* * *

Erika woke the next morning, smiling as she arose to the scent of a rose. She open her eyes to see a rose and note attached to it .

" Aww. that's sweet " She thought to herself as opened the note. It read:

_Mlle. Steel,_

_I have __prepare you breakfast, hopefully to your liking._

_I will be gone for most of the morning, but I shall be back by noon._

_Make yourself at home, but don't touch my organ, piano, or music. Also don't enter my room , if you value your life._

_Erik_

"Pushy" she said to herself as she got out of the bed. She walked into the kitchen, where she was meet with the aroma of tea and pancakes. She found her breakfast on the table , sat a upon a silver tray and beautifully arranged. Ayshea walked into the kitchen behind Erika and rubbed against her leg. " Hello, Ayshea, Good morning to you" she said as she picked her up and petted her. " Did you eat, little girl?" Ayshea meowed as she looked down towards her bowl, which sat next to the table. Erika put her down and sat at the table and began to eat. After she finished her food she washed the dishes and went in her room to take a bath. Erika walked over to her bags and pulled out her laptop and put the song " We're in This Together" by Nine Inch Nails. Erika walked to the bath expecting to have to boil water until she eye the faucet. "An genius, that man" she said as she rolled her eyes. She turned the faucet on hot and filled the tub as she undressed. Once the bath was ready, Erika slipped in and fell asleep to music of Frank Sinatra.

Christine"s POV

I walked down to Erik's Lair , very carefully. "Erik, are you home?, Erik ?" I said said softly as I knocked on the door.I heard an foreign sound coming from inside. I opened the door and stepped in. I looked into into the room where it was coming from. It was my room, I walked tip-toed and into the bathroom and I screamed as I an woman in the bath tub.She jumped and stood in front me dripped wet.

Erika's POV

I heard an scream and jolted from the tub , forgetting I was in the tub. There a bugged eyed girl with blond hair stared at me.

" What in the bloody hell is wrong with you, you little bugged eye freak ?!"

" Pardon me, Madame"

" Yes, what in the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I put my towel on. The girl cowered as I stared at her. " Speak, child!"

" I... saw you...and I kind of .. got scared" She said shuddering

"Scared of what? " I yelled " It not like I was sitting in the bath sharping a knife or bleeding from my wrists!" I pushed passed her and grabbed my bag and began to dress. I looked over the divider and only to see her still there. "Can I do something for you, child?" I asked as she stared at me with eyes as size of basketballs. I don't see what Erik sees in her, she is nothing but a toothpick with basketballs for eyes.

" I was wondering why you are in my room? You are nothing but a maid, Madame"

"Oh, so the girl got backbone?" I said as I stepped for behind the divider with a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt. " I not an maid, I'm an guest, child" I said through my teeth. I heard the door open and Erik stepped thorough the door with boxes in his hands. "Mlle. Steel? " He said as sat the boxes down. He looked up and saw me and Christine. I swear an gasp came from his lips " What are you doing here, Christine?" Erik muttered as stepped into the room.

"Looking for you, Erik,until I ran in your "maid". " Christine said as she stared up at me.

" I thought you went to Perros with Meg and Raoul" Erik growled

"I decided to cancel because, I wanted to continue our lessons for the next opera coming up. " She said innocently. I growled and walked off to the living room with my laptop. I sat on the sofa and Ayshea sat next to me, as I checked my messages. I had 5 new message from Mrs. De Fore and 2 from Lily. I read them and I began to miss Maine as I read about Lily new boyfriend and the demanding order of clothes. The last message touched my heart and broke down crying. It was a I miss you message from Lily and Deslter. I cried silently as stared at the message and didn't even notice Erik walk in.

" What is a matter, Mlle.Steel?" Erik said as he stood in front of me.

" Nothing, I am just an little homesick" I said as wiped my tears away with made me cry even more.

" Oh... I'm sorry but I need you to move your bags out of the room."

"Why?" I said as closed my laptop and got up to face him.

"Christine has decided to stay here an few days." He said as we walked toward the bugged eyed freak and the room. She smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. She frowned and turned away from me, in disgust.

" Wonderful, shall I pull out the cot and let her sleep on it in my room?" I said cheerfully

" That is not a bad idea" Erik thought to himself " No you shall be sleeping in my room on the cot" Erik said as tried to keep himself from laughed on Erika's face. Erika growled and pushed muttering to herself. She stormed out of the room as fast as she went in with the bags in her hands.

" There, are you happy now , pretty princess? I hissed. Erik looked across the room, pretending to be interested in the wall. Christine huffed and put her nose in the air. " You better put that pig stout down before it cause the death of you" I snarled. Erik interrupted before Erika could jump on her.

"Let me show you to your space" He said as pulled Erika from the sight of Christine into his room. " There is your bed, chest and nightstand, also a divider for privacy. You shall have to share the bathroom with me, but I think at shouldn't be a problem." Erik said as Erika stared at him in unnerving anger, make him a bit uncomfortable. "Are you going to stare at me or are you going to unpack ?" Erik said to breaking her unnerving glare.

" I'm going to unpack" She gritted thought her teeth. Erik walked out the room and into the room were Christine was. Erika pushed her bags in the corner and jumped on to the bed. She heard the princess walk out with Erik behind her. " She gone and she took Erik, great. Now what I'm to do?"

' Maybe cheer up." said an unknown voice

" Where are you?" Erika said as her stood up and looked about the room

" Over there " The voice said as if was behind her. She looked and saw an man in a fedora and an winged girl. " My name is Darkangel and this is Alucard . The man looked looked and I saw his beautiful eyes glow and an smirk on his face "Man, that man is hot !" I thought to myself

" Thank you, Mlle. Steel and you too yourself." he said with an smirk.

" How do you..." I shuddered.

" Reading minds, Alucard stop seducing her, we can feed later." Darkangel said " And you hands off, this is my man,"

" What do you men "feed"?" I asked.

"We are vampires, but don't fear" Darkangel said calmly " we wouldn't kill you that would ruin the story, for I'm the author" Erika stood speechless and confused. " Well... Let's get to what I came here for, I have decided to drop off somethings to make 1887 an little bit homey and fun" An large box dropped from the ceiling on to the bed" This is a box pack full of things you may need to make your life an little easier." Erika stood staring at the winged girl stretch her wings." Also about your life in 2008, you were in an plane crash and you supposedly died or you are lost somewhere on an island." she said unconcerned

" Plane Crash?" Erika said with an shock

" Yes, It was the only thing that came to mind in how to explain your disappearance. Kidnapping is too complex and I doubted that you would go for an amber alert."

" Guess that would be an good excuse for me disappearing" Erika said sadly as she thought of Lily and what an wreak everyone was in 2008.

"Everything will okay, at least you got your wish. Alucard,let's go home" Darkangel towards the wall and disappeared

" She is right " Erika said as she stared at the box.

Erika opened the box and found a paint gun sitting on top of an supply of beauty products, home decor and yummy 2008 foods and drinks. " Thank you, Darkangel" Erika smiled as she picked up the paint gun and began smiling wickedly as the door began to open.

* * *

Please review ! Review, so I can write the next chapter, I don't care who you are, write something, no flames.

Chapter 8- distractions and annoyances


	8. PAINT IS COOL!

Chapter 8 - Distractions and annoyances

Hello, I hate school, I have psycho teachers and lots of homework on the first day of school.

Erik: Ha-ha

Shut up or you are going to be doing it for me !

Erik: Whatever

Sigh... Well shall we.

* * *

The door began to open, Erika grabbed an can of string before before Erik came into the room.

" Mlle. Steel?" he said as he walked into the room. He was soon greet with an ambush of blue stuff in his face." Aha...!" Erik was tripped as Erika pushed passed him. Erika towards "her' room and busted opened the door. Christine stood over her truck and Erika opened fire. Little red balls of paint flew everywhere. Christine fell to the floor ,acting as if she was dead. Erik appear Erika as she fired the last shot. He stare at Christine covered in red paint ( not knowing it is paint). Erik stared at Erika with the same unnerving stare as she done earlier.

"What have you done to her?" he snarled

" Shot her with paint " she said unconcerned with the gun her hand. She pointed it at his shoes and shot it. Erik jumped as the paintball hit his shoe and stared at,wondering. " What happen, it didn't go through my shoe?"

"It's paint, you dummy" Erika said lazily

"You little rogue" Erik snarled as he reached for his lasso. But something was preventing him from doing so, he looked at the rope about his body. He snarled and began to take it off but the grip tighten.

"Oh.. no you don't." Erika said as held the rope tight in her hand. Christine got up very slowly and gasped, seeing Erika with Erik lassoed. " You stay down princess" Erika snarled. But by the time Erika looked back to Erik he was out of the rope and charging at her. Erika tried to aim the gun at him but he tackled her the floor.

" Now you little rogue" he snarled as he sat upon her stomach and holding her hands down. Erika struggled under Erik's grip as he grabbed for the rope. " You're not going to kill me, because I know your darkest secret?" Erika smirked. Erik stopped and looked her and laughed. " You are a tricky little girl, but do you think you can out smart the Phantom?".

Erika smirked and looked at Erik's room" Don Juan is truly triumphant" she said smiling. Erik's eyes narrowed, " What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing, just an new piece to your story starting now." she said as she laughed. Erik got up and went it the room and "checked" his secret hiding place. Erika ran into the the library locking herself in the room. Christine still stood petrified in the room covered in red paint.

* * *

later that night...

"Erika, you can come out now, I'm not mad anymore" Erik shouted at the door. She had be in there for two hours, she have to come out soon or later.

" No, I don't trust you" she shouted back

" Oh, come on..I'm not mad. I forgive you" he snarled at the door. He thought of Christine having to take multiple baths and having multiple mild bruises. He wasn't really mad but he was frustrated. Erika sneaked out of the room slowly, as she met face to face with Erik. He narrowed himself at her making she somewhat scared.

" I'm sorry... I got an little carried away" she said in a whisper

" Don't say sorry to me, but said it to Christine. But I accept your apology, Mlle." Erik said as he pushed she into the room where Christine slept. Christine laid in the bed, Erika stepped forward. "I'm sorry,Christine" she said in an whisper and then she headed to " Erik's Room". Erik quickly followed her. " Erika, I was wonder what was that stuff you sprayed in my face?" he said whispering " I would to see it please"

* * *

Short Chapter but nice cliffhanger. Next Chapter Le Opera de Blue and Red

Darkangel: I'm so sick of school. It taking away my soul piece by piece

Erik: Oh whatever

Alucard: Come sleep in my lap,Darkangel

Darkangel: Okay, good night folks .

Review, Please!! We love you, if you do.


End file.
